


Исход

by Lindwurm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christian Mythology, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мифоложка тех времен, когда пятый сезон был еще только-только закончен (а я его так и не досмотрела).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исход

Сэм видит сон: яркий и пустой, как обжигающий песок под ногами. Это серо-коричневая долина, сухой воздух, выцветшее от жары небо. Справа - такой же серо-коричневый холм, увенчанный руинами, слева - выстроенное к битве войско.   
Очень хочется пить.  
Сэм поворачивает налево и идет, легко ступая по раскаленной земле, и войско приветствует его бряцанием оружия и нечеловеческими воплями. Черный дым, проблески чешуи и огня, невыносимый запах серы - все они здесь, ловят каждый его вздох. Сэм не смотрит на них, пока проходит сквозь расступившийся строй и встает рядом с воздетым на шест змеем.  
Тогда он поднимает глаза.  
Это как подзорная труба или зум-объектив: холм словно прыгает ему навстречу, и вот уже можно увидеть каждое перо в ангельских крыльях, каждый блик на позолоченных копьях, то, как струится горячий воздух. А еще - того, кто стоит на вершине холма, не чувствуя жары - на нем по-прежнему старая отцовская куртка, того, кто поворачивает голову и уверенно ловит взгляд Сэма с такого расстояния.  
Дин или Михаэль? - рассеянно думает Сэм, пока его тело вновь опускает глаза и растягивает губы в улыбке. Впрочем, это уже не имеет особого значения. Точно так же неважно и то, кто именно - Сэм или Утренняя звезда, - глубоко вдыхает недвижный воздух. Как упал ты с неба, денница, сын зари... - отдается над долиной эхом.  
Сэм тихонько смеется. Повинуясь его мысли, демоны начинают битву.  
На его стороне значительный численный перевес, ангелы держат круговую оборону, за громом оружия и воплей не слышно биения собственного сердца.  
Победа будет на его стороне, это только вопрос времени. Сэм легонько дергает за хвост змея на шесте, тот шипит, судорожно разевая окровавленную пасть. Его чешуя отливает медью.  
Серо-коричневая долина мало-помалу становится красно-коричневой. Кровь сворачивается на жаре за считанные минуты, ее металлический запах, смешиваясь с запахом серы, почти выворачивает наизнанку.  
Если пятеро демонов убивают одного ангела за полчаса, а армия демонов насчитывает двадцать тысяч... Школьная задачка по математике, да и только. Сэм небрежно водит пальцем по гладкой змеиной чешуе. Простой численный перевес, кто бы мог подумать. Войско Господне будет сметено, как песчаный замок - морской волной. Отец на самом деле покинул нас, Михаэль, теперь только ты и я, только я и ты.  
И я не отступлю.  
Скоро, уже скоро...  
  
Дин поднимает руки к небу и останавливает солнце.  
  
Жар льется на землю час за часом, не иссякая, и час за часом накатывают на холм волны огня и серы, чтобы разбиться о щиты и копья защитников.  
Сэм не отрывает взгляда от холма, от трепета крыльев немногих павших ангелов - на их место сразу же заступают другие, - от капель пота на лбу Дина. Поэтому он не пропускает момент, когда Дин сжимает зубы, а руки его начинают дрожать от напряжения. Скоро они опустятся, и солнце довершит свой путь по небу, а войско грозное и светлое истончится, канет в небытие.  
Время пойдет дальше.  
Но за спиной Дина вырастает Кастиэль и подхватывает его руки, не давая им опуститься. Дин запрокидывает голову, смотрит прямо в зенит, и на лице его - облегчение. Он не видит того, что видит Сэм: Кастиэль ранен, кровь покидает его с каждым вздохом, и сколько же он продержится...  
Нет, - думает Сэм, и повторяет вслух:  
\- Нет.  
Ничего не происходит - ни грома небесного, ни адского пламени, земля не задрожала, небо не осыпалось мелкими осколками. Просто Сэм делает шаг, потом другой, смаргивает темную пелену с глаз, отодвигает стоявшего на пути демона и идет к холму.  
Никто не обращает внимания.  
Когда Сэм наконец добирается до самой вершины - ангелы тоже не удостаивают его и взглядом, - он берет Кастиэля за плечо и отшвыривает в сторону. Руки Дина - в его руках, и он будет держать их столько, сколько потребуется.  
Дин оглядывается на него, чуть не вывернув шею, и сияет такой улыбкой, что Сэм вспоминает: нет ничего больше, ни Михаэля, ни Люцифера, ни созданий света и тьмы, ни последней битвы, ведь речь всегда шла только о них двоих.  
Всегда только о них.  
И ни о ком больше.  
Губы у Дина соленые, и Сэм никак не может утолить жажду, но уже и не хочет этого. Они целуются так, будто это их последний раз - и, быть может, так оно и есть, потому что время замирает окончательно.  
  
Сэм спит, и сон его глубок и чист, как глоток воды в полдень.  
Дин, лежащий с ним рядом, блаженно улыбается, не открывая глаз. В его снах реки текут молоком и медом.


End file.
